The Legend of Zelda: The Black Cauldron
The Legend of Zelda: The Black Cauldron is a new crossover anime version in a new version of Walt Disney's The Black Cauldron created by Indominus Dragon. Plot In the land of Hyrule, Link is an "assistant Pokémon-keeper" with his brother, an angel named Pit, and a Pokémon named Lucario on the small farm of Caer Dallben,home of his father, Chrom. Chrom learns that the demon king, Ganondorf, issearching for a mystical relic known as the Black Cauldron, which is capable of creating an invincible army of undead warriors, the "Cauldron-Born". Chrom fears that Ganondorf may try to steal his Pokémon, Sylveon, which has oracular powers, and use her to locate the cauldron. Chrom directs the boys and Lucario to take Sylveon to safety; unfortunately, Link's foolish daydreaming causes Sylveon to be captured by Ganondorf's forces, a pair of Noivern. The heroes follow them to Ganondorf's stronghold. Along the way, they encounter the small, pestering companion dinosaur-like creature Spike, who joins them on their search. Frustrated by Spike's antics, the heroes leave the former to sneak into the castle and rescue Sylveon, but although Sylveon escapes from the castle, they are arrested and thrown into the dungeon. A fellow captive named Princess Zelda frees the heroes as she is trying to make her own escape. In the catacombs beneath the castle, the heroes discover the ancient burial chamber of a king, where Link arms himself with the king's sword. It contains magic that allows him effectively to fight Ganondorf's minions (Bokoblins, Bulblins, Moblins, Lizalfos, Stalfos, and Darknuts) and so to fulfill his dream of heroism. Along with another prisoner, the comical, middle-aged bard Tingle, they escape from the castle and are soon reunited with Spike. Upon discovering that the heroes had escaped, Ganondorf orders his companion, the Skull Kid (wearing the Majora's Mask) to send the Noivern pair to follow them and bring them back alive. Following Sylveon's trail, the six stumble into the underground kingdom of the Toads and various wild Pokémon who reveal that Sylveon is under their protection. When the cheerful and wise-cracking Mario reveals that he knows where the cauldron is, Link resolves to go destroy it himself. Zelda, Pit, Tingle, Lucario, and Spike agree to join him and Mario's cowardly and obnoxious brother Luigi is assigned to lead them to the Marshes of Morva while he, the Toads and the Pokémon agree to escort Sylveon safely back to Caer Dallben. At the marshes they learn that the cauldron is held by three witches (The Trix)—the grasping Icy, who acts as leader; the greedy Stormy; and the more benevolent Darcy, who falls in love with Tingle at first sight, which causes a frightened Luigi to abandon the group. Icy agrees to trade the cauldron for Link's sword, and he reluctantly agrees, although he knows that to yield it will cost his chance for heroism. Before vanishing, the witches reveal that the cauldron is indestructible, and that its power can only be broken by someone who climbs in under his own free will, which will kill him. Although Link feels foolish for aspiring to destroy the cauldron alone, his companions show their belief in him; and it seems that Zelda and Link will kiss. Suddenly, the celebration is interrupted by Ganondorf's minions who have finally reached the marshes themselves. They seize the cauldron and arrest everyone but Spike, and take their prisoners back to the castle. Ganondorf uses the cauldron to raise the dead and his Cauldron-born army begins to pour out into the world. Spike manages to free the captives and Link decides to cast himself into the cauldron, but Spike stops him and jumps into the cauldron himself. The undead army collapses. When Ganondorf spots Link at large, he infers the turn of events and saying that Link has interfered for the last time, throws the youth toward the cauldron; however, the cauldron's magic is out of control. It consumes Ganondorf in a tunnel of fire and blood, as well as destroying the castle, using up all its powers forever. The three witches come to recover the now-inert Black Cauldron. However, Link has finally realized Spike's true friendship, and he persuades them to revive the green creature in exchange for the cauldron, forcing him to give up his magical sword permanently. Tingle challenges the reluctant witches to demonstrate their powers by the revival, and upon hearing Tingle's remarks, the witches honor the request, restoring Spike back to life. The six heroes then journey back to Caer Dallben where Chrom, Mario and Luigi watch them in a vision created by Sylveon, and Chrom finally praises Link and Pit for their heroism despite the fact that they prefer to be Pokémon-Boys. Cast * Link as Taran * Pit and Lucario as extras * Zelda as Princess Eilonwy * Tingle as Fflewddur Fflam * Spike as Gurgi * Ganondorf as The Horned King * Skull Kid as The Creeper * Chrom as Dallben * Sylveon as Hen Wen * Mario as King Eidilleg * Luigi as Doli * The Trix (Icy, Darcy & Stormy) as Orddu, Orgoch & Orwen * Pikachu as Dallben's Cat * Toad (species) as The Fairfolk * Various Zelda enemies as The Horned King's Henchmen * Noivern as The Horned King's Dragons (Gwythaints) * Cauldron Born as themselves Transcript * The Legend of Zelda: The Black Cauldron Category:Candidates for deletion